File talk:Semyon Breyev 666.png
The devil in disguise :o --OuWTB 08:45, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Disguise? :o --Semyon 09:45, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::He is disguised as a Christian politician. Can't you see this is the devil? He is among us! :o --OuWTB 11:35, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Let us hope that this is Breyev disguised as the devil :o But then we'd have to ask why he'd do such a thing :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:40, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::This must be proof that he can't be the head-admin, as he's evil-minded :o --OuWTB 11:54, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::But should he then be an admin at all? I mean, he's already deleted several pages with exactly no legal reasons at all :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:02, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm not the devil. :'( --Semyon 22:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::@4kant: you're right :o @devil: you look like the devil though :o --OuWTB 08:25, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::The former happifies me, the latter doesn't though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:29, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::'Happify'? What kind of takaviki dijalekt is that? :P I only look like that due to the vandalism of the junior admin. :o --Semyon 14:24, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Lovian English :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:49, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Not aware of Lovian English on thé Lovian wiki; clearly Semyon's the devil and a junior admin :P --OuWTB 18:05, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::The Lovian English page does not mention the word happify. Nor to my knowledge has it ever been used on this wiki before. Cannot speak the dijalekt of the country he is the head of government of, is more concerned with perpetuating his (false) claim to head adminship than the truth, unkindly accusing innocent users of being the devil - clearly not head admin. :'( --Semyon 21:42, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::That's only a reason to add it, instead of doing nothing. And, it has been used before: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:4kant,6#Work. Too lazy to work on expanding articles, more concerned with perpetuating his false claim that the word "happify" has never been used before (=unaware of discussions in Lovia, thus not paying attention). Clearly the devil - clearly not the head-admin :'( --OuWTB 03:28, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Just because a word has been used twice doesn't make it officially part of the dijalekt. I thought you were a sort of linguist? :'( And in any case, 'happify' apparently being a component of your dijalekt means it's your responsibility to add it to the page, not that I can allow vandalism of the standarddijalekt in my role as head admin, so you're the lazy one. :'( --Semyon 12:54, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Your argumentation would only be valid if the wiki was 100% finished (which is practically never the case). Not used to the wiki principles, clearly not the head-admin :'( --OuWTB 12:57, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Makes unfounded and untrue statements about the validity of the head admin's argumentation, and makes dijaboliki slurs about him. :'( --Semyon 15:52, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::We're not having this discussion again. As head-admin, I decide this as we are not going to agree :P --OuWTB 18:04, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::As head-almost-Deputy-Governor-of-Clymene, I fully agree with Oos :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:45, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 06:16, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::I forgot to mention that I fully disagree with the one who fully disagrees with me :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:21, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Meanies. :'( --Semyon 10:22, October 15, 2013 (UTC)